


[Podfic]New Discoveries In Plastic

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV.m4b">Read for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic]New Discoveries In Plastic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Discoveries in Plastics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263595) by [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17). 



> [Read for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV.m4b)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20new%20discoveries%20in%20plastic%20-%20written%20by%20alba17.mp3)


End file.
